


Girl Meets Harry Potter

by getalittleclosey



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, also there's no romantic pairings, but if I were to ever write this the main pairing would be rilaya, i'm too lazy for that, not an actual fic, sorryyyyy, this is just an outline/analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getalittleclosey/pseuds/getalittleclosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my thoughts and opinions on where the GMW/BMW characters would fit in if they were in the Harry Potter universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my personal opinions!!! You can disagree I don't mind; I encourage a friendly HP debate, but I'll probably only change my mind if you are JK Rowling herself ;)
> 
> I don't currently plan to ever write an actual fic from this because unfortunately my mental health has been at a state where writing is not possible for me right now, but I wanted somewhere to share my girl meets harry potter ramblings so if you're into that kind of thing HERE YA GO!!

THE MAIN FIVE 

Riley

House: Hufflepuff

Reasons: 

  * kind (almost to a fault), puts others before herself 
  * will fight for what is right but doesn’t need or want the glory/praise that comes with it
  * will do anything for her friends and family
  * friendly
  * optimistic
  * smart but not over-achieving
  * doesn’t care about house or blood status
  * rule follower
  * imaginative
  * sees the best in people
  * upbeat/positive energy



Favorite/ Best Subjects: 

  * Astronomy
  * Herbology



       Starting at Year Three:

      * Divination
      * Muggle Studies (?)



Blood Status: Pure-blood

Extra Stuff:

  * terrible at flying
  * future Prefect (mostly to keep her friend Maya in line)
  * likes to spend her free time writing letters in the owlery
  * was worried she let her parents down by being in hufflepuff (spoiler alert: they don’t care)
  * restarts SPEW after learning about Hermione Granger in History of Magic
  * is easily enchanted by the bubbles in the prefects’ bathroom
  * owns a purple kneazle (is that the spelling? I'm talking about the wizard cat, which I've decided can be purple because why not)



 

Maya

House: Slytherin

Reasons:

  * sarcastic (mostly in order to stop people from getting too close)
  * keeps guard up
  * keeps feelings to herself
  * only cares about a few people, but those that make the cut she is fiercely protective over
  * street smart
  * clever, but pretends that school doesn’t matter/ she’s “too cool for school”
  * slight rebel and troublemaker
  * leader



Favorite/ Best Subjects:

  * Charms
  * DADA



Blood Status: Half-blood. Her mom is a muggle who kept it a secret that Maya’s father was a wizard after he ran out on them, so Maya was very surprised when she turned 11 and got a letter. (but not that surprised because she did have a tendency to cause things to disappear)

Extra Stuff:

  * feels slightly out of place being half-blood and not from a wizarding family in Slytherin
  * favorite hobbies are photography and painting/drawing
  * rivals due to house pride with Lucas



 

Farkle

House: Ravenclaw

Reasons:

  * passion for learning
  * insanely smart
  * a bit of a know-it-all
  * strong drive to be the best
  * rule follower, but willing to break them when he knows it’s important
  * loves competition



Favorite/ Best Subjects:

  * let’s be real all of them are his best subjects so these are his favs
  * Transfiguration
  * History of Magic
  * Potions



       Starting at Year Three:

      * Ancient Runes



Blood Status: Pure-blood. Descendant of a very wealthy, high class, and slightly better-than-thou family. (Think: the Blacks, but not totally evil)

Extra Stuff:

  * longest hat stall in a century (the hat couldn’t decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but ultimately decided Ravenclaw because his thirst for knowledge overpowered his determination to rule the world.) (AN: Also because I really wanted one of the main four in each house)
  * wants to go into politics and eventually become Minister of Magic
  * Prefect and then Head Boy, but occasionally accidentally abuses his power
  * terrible at flying, but knows everything there is to know about it and has basically memorized _Quidditch Through the Ages_
  * in a Wizard’s Chess club where he competes in many inter-school competitions
  * in a Gobstones club (?) (might be too much on his plate if he does that)
  * Sneaks into Potions closet to brew his own potions when bored



 

Lucas

House: Gryffindor 

Reasons: 

  * tends to act before he thinks (usually results in jinxes, but sometimes he forgets he’s awizard and uses his fists)
  * loves to win
  * seemingly “perfect” but definitely has his faults
  * interested in learning, but not overly smart
  * only applies himself fully to subjects he’s most interested in
  * will do anything to protect his friends
  * tends to act recklessly



Favorite/ Best Subjects:

  * Flying
  * DADA



       Starting At Year Three:

      * Care of Magical Creatures



Blood Status: Muggle Born

Extra Stuff:

  * future Quidditch captain
  * Chaser in years two and three, Keeper in years four- seven
  * loves being outside on the grounds and sneaking out to the forest to be the animals, which even though they are different than the ones back home, feel familiar and remind him of home
  * best Keeper since Oliver Wood
  * future professional Quidditch player, and once he retires he will become a dragon handler (like Charlie Weasley)



 

Zay

AN: I literally can not decide on a house for him so these are just random facts

  * knew Lucas as kid, but never told him he is a wizard
  * went to Beauxbatons until an unfortunate incident in second year involving a part-veela named Vanessa
  * is one of Hogwarts’ first transfer students in year three
  * shocked to find Lucas and they reconnect easily
  * best friends with the house elves because he’s always sneaking into the kitchen for extra food
  * figures out all the secret passages before anyone and keeps showing up with Honeydukes and refuses to tell anyone how until Maya forces it out of him
  * half-blood
  * does the Quidditch announcements 
  * possibly Gryffindor?? Mostly because he kind of reminds me of Seamus



 

~ ~ ~

MINOR CHARACTERS

 

Cory: Head of Gryffindor and History of Magic professor who tends to get interrupted by Professor Binns when Binns forgets he’s not a teacher anymore. Was a Gryffindor who was bumbling and bullied at first, but grew into his house and became a strong leader.

 

Topanga: The first female Minister of Magic. Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Has her own chocolate frog card. Part time owner of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. Was a Ravenclaw, prefect, and Head Girl.

 

Auggie: Goes to Muggle school until he turns 11 because Topanga values magical and non-magical learning. Basically married to neighbor Ava, who is the daughter of ex-death eaters (but she isn’t a Voldemort sympathizer). For some reason I want him to be like a werewolf or vampire or something??? Idk why??

 

Feeney: Headmaster of Hogwarts, obviously. Was a transfiguration teacher when the BMW generation would have been in school. 

 

Smackle: Either a) is in Ravenclaw and spends copious amounts of time in the library competing with Farkle to get the best marks. OR b) a student at American wizard school and competes with Farkle at inter-school Wizard’s Chess competitions.

 

Charlie: American wizarding student who Riley meets in her fourth year at the Yule Ball (which is a tradition that was carried on despite the Triwizard Tournament once again being disbanded). They remain pen-pals.

 

Eric: Currently lives with the giants. His adventures are chronicled by Luna Lovegood of _The Quibbler_. Speaks Mermish but doesn’t realize it.

 

Shawn: Took over the Daily Prophet and made it more refutable after spending years traveling and writing articles for them, as well as being their head of photojournalism. Maya is very inspired by this.

 

Minkus: Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Constantly jealous of Topanga and after her job (he won’t ever get it).

 

Mr. Turner: Head of the Department of Magical Education (but not gross and horrible like Umbridge)

 

Morgan: not often heard from because her job at the Department of Mysteries requires a lot of time and secrecy

 

Harley: Has Filch’s job (but isn’t bitter and child-hating or a squib)

 

Josh: Quidditch professor/ referee (like Madame Hooch)

 

~ ~ ~

 

SOME RANDOM PLOT POINTS:

  * Riley and Maya meet as first years in the Astronomy Tower, where Riley goes to cloud/star gaze and Maya goes to draw. Riley forces her friendship on Maya (who feels out of place as a Slytherin, remember), and Maya loves her for it, even if she pretends to be annoyed
  * The Astronomy Tower is the Hogwarts’ version of the bae window
  * One time Lucas is able to get a unicorn to stay still long enough for Riley to pet it 
  * Farkle teaches Maya how to get her photographs and drawings to move
  * Farkle and Lucas meet when Farkle is assigned to give Lucas extra Potions tutoring
  * By being extremely knowledgeable about the logistics of Quidditch, Farkle helps Lucas to fulfill his goal of becoming a Keeper rather than a Chaser
  * Zay thinks SPEW is ridiculous because he knows the house elves are happy, but always helps Riley with her SPEW goals
  * All of them wear Riley’s SPEW pins either on their bags or clothes
  * There tends to be tension between Farkle, Lucas, and Maya over house pride, but Riley always pulls them together because she finds inter-house competition pointless
  * Maya always comes home with Riley for the holidays because her mom has to spend them working
  * Maya and Lucas kind of bond over being new to the wizarding world
  * Riley and Farkle have known each other since they were born because their parents all come from well-known wizarding families and they often met at events



 

IDK THAT’S ALL FOR NOW

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at goshurcute if you want!! And feel free to like/comment :)


End file.
